


Don't Glower at the Little Weenies

by KillTheDirector



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Painter!Jim, gallery openings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate these things."</p>
<p>"Little weenies?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Glower at the Little Weenies

Sebastian lets out a long sigh, raising a brow at the artist currently seething over the table of complimentary food. "Stop glowering at the little weenies." He says, prodding Jim in the side and snorting at the growl tossed his way. 

"I hate these things." Jim mumbles, mouth forming a large pout despite his tone laced with venom. Sebastian rolls his eyes, bumping his hip against the art student's.

"Little weenies?" He says flippantly, knowing the real reason. Jim nearly hisses, but plucks a cracker and cheese off of the history student's plate.

"No, dolt. Gallery openings. I hate how I have to act nice and kiss everyone's arse just so they'll look at my pieces and _consider_ buying them." Jim nibbles at the cracker, shoulders slumping slightly before he tenses again. "Also, Holmes is here. That makes it ten times worse." 

Another roll of the eyes is earned, and before Sebastian can reply, an older man comes up to Jim. The history student awkwardly lifts a grape to his mouth, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while Jim plasters on a big, fake smile. He and the man speak art, Jim explaining his process slowly; Sebastian looks at the pieces hanging on the walls, noting that there were a few that Jim had demanded they fuck on. 

Sebastian just really hopes there isn't an arse print somewhere on one of them. 

"However did you get your colours to blend like that?" The man asks, eyes wide with awe. Jim's mouth curls wickedly and he slides an arm around Sebastian's middle, pulling the history student to him. 

"I had quite a bit of help." He replies smoothly, grin turning cruel when Sebastian nearly chokes on a cube of cheese. "There is a reason why my series is called _Coitus_." 

The man blinks and then flushes a bright red. He clears his throat, glancing between the two of them before mumbling that he should also speak to other artists. 

Jim laughs when Sebastian slaps him upside the head. "Fucking brat. Just because you're not having fun doesn't mean you can drag me into it." Jim rubs the area where he was hit, mouth still perked up in a smirk and dark eyes sparkling with glee. 

"You agreed to come." He hums, straightening and wiping away any imaginary wrinkles on his neatly pressed suit jacket. 

Sebastian scoffs and throws a cube of cheese at the art student, smirking when it hits him in the forehead. "I just came for the free food."


End file.
